Soaring High
by VictorianRomantic
Summary: 13 year Old muggle-born Hailie Jade Parker from the USA is sent to Hogwarts (after the losing of her mother when she was 8) where she finds love, and tries to reach the goals her father wants, while trying to reach hers.


Author's Note: Now I don't wanna hafta write a disclaimer every chapter, so I am gonna write it here, on the first chapter, and the first chapter only! I DO NOT own Harry Potter and all related characters. But the ones that you know are not in the Books(/movies) means---DUH! I MADE THEM! And I might change the ages on J. K. Rowling's Characters so don't sure me. OK I'm done so read now, and tell me wutcha think.  
  
  
  
Soaring High  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One ----- A new School  
  
  
  
"Hailie Jade Parker you get down here right now!"  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
A girl of 13 years old, with medium length hair the color of hazel nut brown with natural golden shimmers, brown eyes, and a fair face slowly walked down the stairs to see what her not-to-happy father wanted. Its seems he was furious about the progress report she had brought home from Mortans School of Magic, USA.  
  
"Hailie Jade, look at this. Look at these grades." He said furiously, holding a scrap looking piece of paper with her first grades of her school year in it.  
  
"Yes?" She asked like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Hailie Jade, look! Look at this! What is this! I give you all the materials you need to be just about the best in school and it seems the only thing you're good at is Quidditch!"  
  
"And?" She said, waiting for him to finish.  
  
"AND???? And what? You think you can just not care about your other subjects?? HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO WORK FOR THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC WHEN YOU GROW UP WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN PASS 2 CLASSES!"  
  
"But dad, I don't wanna work for the ministry of magic, I want to be a professional Quidditch player!"  
  
But her Father despised the idea of her doing that for a career. They constantly argued about it.  
  
"I told you, I don't want you to do such a thing. When you win, your fans love you and when you loose, they hate you. I shall not allow my daughter to occupy such a career! You must work for the Ministry of Magic!"  
  
Hailie Jade looked up at her father. "What good is doing a job that you don't enjoy?"  
  
He sighed and buried his head in his hands with stress in his voice. "Why can't you just want to work for something sensible."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening she took out an old picture of her mother. "I really miss her, don't you, Bastet?" She said as she stroked her black cat. Bastet just looked at her, and meowed.  
  
Hailie Jade's muggle mother had died when she was only eight years old; leaving her and her muggle father on their own.  
  
"I really miss her.especially right now." Her voice trailed off. She held her cat tight, while silent tears crept down her rosy cheeks, as she cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
One morning as she was sketching out a portrait of her cat, her father called out to her from his work room.  
  
"Hailie Jade, come down here please, I need to talk to you."  
  
She sighed and ran down the circular steps of her house. "What is it dad?"  
  
"Last week, it had just occurred to me that you will never be able to make it to the Ministry of Magic with the local magic school that you're going to. And so I en-rolled you to a very well known school, (in England) called Hogwarts. Many of the---"  
  
Hailie Jade suddenly interrupted. "Wait, wait, slow down.did you say, 'IN ENGLAND'???"  
  
"Yes, but as I was saying---"  
  
She cut him off again. "But that's far away from here! I don't want to go live somewhere else away from you and all my friends! I don't want to live with some other family or something either!"  
  
"Yes I know, but this is the kind of school where you stay in a dorm, and come home during holidays and when the school year ends. Besides, a lot of the people who work in the Ministry of Magic went there, or so I have heard."  
  
"But I don't want to go to a school in another country and---"  
  
"I'm sorry but I just received a letter saying that they have accepted you to their school."  
  
She sighed disappointedly.  
  
"You should start packing, because I am taking you to the Wizard Express the day after tomorrow."  
  
Later that night Hailie Jade was sitting on her bed bored and a little shocked at the fact that she was going to go to school another country. Then suddenly, she smiled, turned over to Bastet and said,  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO ENGLAND!!!" 


End file.
